


my name is Peter Parker

by tompolland



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Gay Harry Osborn, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Life stuff, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), PeterMJ - Freeform, Spoiler-filled tags, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: “You already know me, but my name is Peter. Peter Parker. I was bit by a radioactive spider when I was about fifteen years old, watched my Uncle Ben die in front of me, became the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, got together with Mary Jane, etc. I’m not from the Earth you know. I was not a teenager when everything with the Avengers happened. A parallel possibility, if you will. But this is my story. It’s not as happy as you might hope or think.”





	my name is Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to goD that I finish this one... I have a bad habit of leaving things on hiatus to just collect dust...  
> Oh well! I thought of this story while I was at work when I heard the song “see you again” by,,, someone and Charlie Puth? Is that his name? Idfk oops 
> 
> Anyways enjoy and thank you for reading! 
> 
> -TH/TP

You already know me, but my name is Peter. Peter Parker. I was bit by a radioactive spider when I was about fifteen years old, watched my Uncle Ben die in front of me, became the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, got together with Mary Jane, etc. I’m not from the Earth you know. I was not a teenager when everything with the Avengers happened. A parallel possibility, if you will. But this is my story. It’s not as happy as you might hope or think.

When I look back on my younger years, I realize how immature I was when it came to being Spider-Man and barely keeping it a secret. May deserved to know way earlier than she did… before she became another victim of the destructive habits of New York’s villains. I’m surprised she didn’t find out sooner… as she did on your Earth. Here, she fell victim to Doc Ock (the Sinister Six, to be exact, lead by him). Doctor Octavius. Someone who I thought was my friend as a wide-eyed intern at Octavius Industries.   
The superhero business comes with a lot of loss. Usually accidental or as a result of the intentions of the villain. Either way, it’s not fun to experience. I’m just glad to have had the people I love in my life. While they were alive or while they live on and carry on my lineage.   
But you’re not here for a eulogy of this type. So moving on. High school was rough, from Flash on the football team to Harry Osborn leaving for England to getting my ass beat in the streets and balancing it with studies. One particular memory I have is from the homecoming dance in my Freshman year, where I went with Harry as friends and everyone thought we were gay. We walked in together, glimpsing over the crowd and meeting eyes with people like MJ, Gwen, Ned, Betty, Miles… the usual group. But something was off about the way they looked at us, with their eyes full of pity. Suddenly, Harry and I were aware that everyone else in the room was whispering and glancing at us within little groups. A few people were muffling laughter and gesturing towards us. That was when one of the worst high school douchebags, Kyle McEmory, spoke.  
“Hey fags!” he jeered. “Gonna swap blowjobs on the gym floor in the middle of the crowd?”   
A few snickers ran through the crowd. Harry’s grip around the crook of my elbow tightened. He continued, seemingly getting worse and worse as he slowly stepped closer and closer. When he was close enough, he whispered something I don’t have the courage to repeat. With that, I slugged him across the nose, possibly breaking it and drawing blood. He glared at home and lunged, barely held back by some other people at the dance. When I finally got up, Harry had run out of the school, the only evidence being the door slowly closing. Without a thought, I sprinted after him outside.  
I found him by the bushes in front of the school to the left of the stairs. He was curled up, his head tucked between his knees, the only sound being light rain, cars driving by, and his heavy sobs. Silently, I kneeled down beside him.   
“Harry,” I had whispered. “Don’t listen to what Kyle said, it’s just a bunch of bullshi-“  
“But what if it’s not?!” he sobbed louder. I froze up at the moment, which I now realize was not the best reaction, especially since he started crying harder. He used his legs to scoot further away from me. Hurriedly, I scooched forward in retaliation, silently wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. I felt him take a deep shuddering breath as I gently rocked the two of us back and forth as a move of comfort.   
In the few remaining years Harry stayed in the US, we stayed at home for dances and watched movies while eating junk food. After he left, I went out with Mary Jane a couple times. Neither of us really expected it to go any further than a high school relationship, and though this is further along in the timeline… well, you’ll see.  
It was about the end of my junior year when I was approached by Tony Stark. I was old enough for an actual job with the Avengers (Stark Industries) as Spider-Man… so naturally, I accepted. I was in a good spot then. I was in a new relationship, had a great résume for colleges like MIT and possibility for a scholarship, and I got a job with _Tony fucking Stark_. It was middle school Peter’s dream come true. My dream. One I never thought might happen.   
Naturally, the relationship didn’t last forever. I pushed her away because I was afraid I would hurt her since I was Spider-Man. And I didn’t want to lose her, for her to lose her life when she was so young and had so much potential. The breakup was messy, because she didn’t know. Knowing would have put her in so much more danger. And I couldn’t let that happen.  
But I still had the job. I loved that job, and it helped me when it came to applying for colleges. Getting out of a relationship, as selfish and rude as it sounds, was good for my studies. Spider-Man was my stress relief. May was working one job now that I was able to pay for necessities she could barely afford with two jobs. Harry was still managing to write me, telling me about his plans to come back to the States for University. Again, things weren’t bad. And they stayed that way while I went through college at MIT, graduated with a Master’s Degree in a couple science-y areas (not to brag), and continued on as Spidey. It never got old being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but of course it was also fun to get called for missions with the Avengers.   
So I started working full-time for Mister Stark, not only as a hero, but in his laboratory. It was annoying that it was so far from the main part of New York, so I often had to “commute” in the suit. I still wasn’t on board with moving into and living in the HQ, mostly because of May and the amount of on-demand help that was needed in the city. I didn’t mind, because the wind coming through the mask and brushing against my cheeks created a sense of calm.   
As you can probably tell, that period of my life was pretty routine-based and didn’t have many exciting points. That is, until I ran into Mary Jane again through her job as a journalist. That girl threw my life upside down and pieced it all together again.  
By this point, she had figured out I was Spider-Man. I guess she did have a lot of evidence, looking back… but it still came as a bit of a shock to both of us. We talked- well, argued a bit because she figured out that I had broken it off between us because of Spider-Man. Needless to say, things were said, apologies were made, and we were back together.   
Flash forwards a couple of years, and we go through the whole marriage thing (having Tony Stark at your wedding is apparently a pretty big deal). Beautiful ceremony, blah blah blah, and we threw ourselves back into our lives. Work kept up with both of us, often keeping us busy only to meet up in the decent apartment we were staying in to look for a better one. After much consideration, we landed on a larger, fully-furnished apartment that was surprisingly still in Queens. Boxes were packed up, we rented a small UHAUL, and we _moved_. It was pretty crazy at the time, and of course, as we were unpacking boxes at an already ungodly hour of the morning… we both got the urge to do something a little bit reckless.   
So, we went to the pet store and got ourselves a little golden retriever puppy, who was literally just a few weeks old. Icarus was immediately like a son to MJ and I, and while it wasn’t easy to finish unpacking with an adorable ball of fluff trying to get your attention, we finished. Our “new” life was underway. A “new” routine started, MJ got a promotion, I was swinging through New York relatively unscathed, Icarus was growing up to be a very healthy dog. Once more, everything seemed to be going very well. 


End file.
